Out with the Old Vampires, and in with the New
by x - C o n d o m Glitter
Summary: Vampires have come out of the coffin, and Dean and Sam found a vampire bar they want to check out. On their way to Bobby's to get some extra help, they also happen to meet a peculiar person. A girl Bobby calls his own. /Will end up being Castiel x Oc.\ - /Until they get to Fangtasia, no True Blood characters will be in it.\ - /Rated T for now, but may be changed in later chapters.\
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first things first, I do not own Supernatural or True Blood. Well, I apologize of the summary or title of this fanfic is stupid, but I'm better at stories. So, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Vampire are teaching night classes." I spoke walking into the room and sitting down. I set a new bottle of beer in front of the man.

"What are they teaching?" He asked.

"Baby vamp 101." I replied. I didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"But-"

"I know." I interrupted. "Making new vampires is illegal. But it's not all for new vampers. It's like, older vampires who need help learning control or how to use their _gifts_ properly. And they teach the laws vampers have." I explained. Bobby might not allow me to go hunting, but he can't stop me form going to a class.

"Huh." He said.

"Each class is recorded and watched over, so the vampires aren't trying to do anything funny. Those recording it make sure that no one is glamored. Sitting in a silver laced concrete room with guards up the wazoo. Any vampers who showed up got a months worth of free tru blood of their choice." I added. "Oh! And I can't read minds of vampers."

"Well, that renders your mind pretty useless." Bobby grumbled.

"Gee, thanks." I snorted. Everything, and one, I met I could read, but for some reason not these new vampires. The vampires that Bobby and other hunters have killed before I could read. Which makes these so... Strange to me... "At least we have more than enough silver." I commented with a grin. We got a hold of one of these vampires, and of course had to test it. We literally tried everything. Not even holy water would do anything. But silver... Oh did they cook if you put silver to their skin.

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah." Taking a drink of his beer, he sighed. "And plenty of stakes to go along with the silver." Staking a vamper was singly the grossest thing I have ever seen. They got everywhere. At least everything else died nicely, or rather... Neatly.

Nodding, I opened my mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the door opening. "Bobby!" A voice called out. "You here?"

"Balls!" Bobby cursed, setting his bottle down and standing. He walked rather fast into the other room. I continued to sit there, waiting for anything. "You can at least call before you show up!" Bobby told his visitors, by the sound of his tone he must have been trying to get them to leave.

"Why? Doing anything and didn't want to get caught?" The voice who called out earlier asked, and I leaned over to try and look into the other room, my strawberry blonde locks falling from behind and on my shoulders and hanging in the air. I couldn't yet see anything but Bobby's back, and only a small portion of that.

"No but-"

"Then whats the issue?" The same vice asked, then footsteps could be heard. I sat back up as they seemed to be coming towards the room.

"Hey, don't just-"

While watching the door, a guy walked in. Dirty boots, blue jeans, green plaid button up shirt qith a sandy brown leather jacket. My eyes trailed from his feet up and stopped on his face. When his eyes found me, he slowed to a stop. His eyes trailed over me, obviously checking me out. Tilting my head, I gave him a look as I pursed my lips. Deciding to peek into his mind, I immediately looked out of it. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ I thought, my face changing to a disgusted look. When Bobby and a taller man walked in, the short one looked at him. "Cradle robbing now, Bobby?" He asked, and I wanted to gag.

"What?!" Bobby questioned, glancing to me before looking back to him. "No!" He said quickly. When he was given a look by the man. "That's disgusting, Dean! She's my-" He stopped himself before he blurted it out.

When Bobby looked down, the man in front of him raised his hands. "She's what, Bobby?" He asked. When Bobby said nothing, the man started to get impatient. "Bobby!" He growled lightly, obviously really wanting to know what, or rather, who I am.

Sighing, Bobby looked around the room before cursing under his breath then looking at him. "She's my daughter."

* * *

**Just so there is no confusion, this takes place about a year after vampires have 'come out of the coffin'. They are not the supernatural vamps but True Blood vamps. There will be more explained in the next chapter, which i have written out on paper. So it should be coming soon. Please review if you have the time! I love reviews! Even if the reviews simply ask for updates or just their opinions on the chapter. I love hearing also what I could do to improve my own writing or what I could have done better. But, all that aside, the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. I don't own True Blood ****_or_**** Supernatural. I don't plan on every chapter being as short as these two. Some will be longer, some shorter.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." The guy said, holding his hand up to stop anyone from doing anything. The taller one moved to get a better look at Bobby. "Your daughter?" He questioned, stepping closer.

"Yes." Bobby answered.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" The taller asked, stepping even closer. "And since when do we not get to hear about her?!" He demanded.

"What the hell, Bobby!" The other one yelled. "You got to hear all about our family! Even asked questions for the info we didn't fill you in on!"

"I know! It's just-"

"Where were you hiding her when we came over here?" He asked, interrupting Bobby.

"With your dad." Bobby answered, after waiting a moment. He waited to see if they were going to ask anything else.

"Why would your daughter go with our dad?" The tall one asked then. None of them saw me stand when I did. _They couldn't be... Could they? No..._

"Why would _you_ daughter go with _our_ dad?" The other one said, clearly getting agitated, or at least way more than he already was. "Were you two trying to keep her from us?" He asked.

"Yes." Bobby replied.

"Why the hell would my dad help you hide her?!" He demanded.

"Dean, Sam, look..." Bobby tried to start explaining, but it also gave me their names. Tall one Sam, shorter one Dean. "This is... This is way more complicated than you-"

Again, Bobby was interrupted by Dean. "No, tell us! Right friggin' now!" He demanded, staring at Bobby intently.

Bobby sighed, clearly not wanting to tell them. "Bobby!" Sam said.

"Cause she's your father's." He admitted, and both boys paused. Taking a peek into their minds, I realized they were pretty blank right now. They were just trying to piece the pieces together, even though they were just given the answer.

No one said anything for a good minute or two(at least that's what it felt like). "She's our... O-our sister?" Sam questioned, looking at Bobby before looking at me. I looked down at my purse, thinking of the letter I kept with myself. A letter John wrote, for in case he died. Explaining about two brothers that I had. He explained why he kept her from them, and them from her. He didn't tell her their names, and Bobby never said anything on the subject.

"W-why would he keep her... From us...?" Dean asked, leaning against the nearest surface.

"What would you do? Your wife dies, and you sleep around with a bunch women and just so happen to knock up one of them?! Then later on find out you knocked up another? Would you be so keen to tell your kids? Especially at the age the two of you were at when she was born!" Bobby said, a little mad at them now.

"So you two would switch off? Keep her from us together?" Dean asked, before his eyes shifted from Bobby to me. I was staying where I was. Honestly, it was a lot to take in. I am standing... In front of my brothers... I mean, sure once I looked up Winchester, but the results came up that Dean was dead and Sam couldn't be reached, no matter how much she tried.

Dean stood up straight then. He looked down briefly, closing his eyes. "Dean... What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Praying." He replied as if it were obvious. Tuning into his mind again, I listened to his prayer. Who is Castiel? Staring at him, my eyes narrowed. "Whose Castiel?" I asked, which made him stop to look up at me.

"I didn't say his name..." Dean said.

"I know, you thought it. Who is he?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips as Bobby shot me a look. Dean gave me a funny look.

"Who is who?" A voice behind me asked, causing me to gasp and whip around, my hair flying. I heard a chuckle behind me and could only assume that it was Dean. The mans eyes focused on me, then seemed to focus lower. Yet, it was not my cleavage he was focused on. I looked down but saw nothing.

"Lydia Winchester." The man started. I tried looking into the noggin of his, but nothing. It was like there was a block, kind of like the vampers. "You are not possible..."

* * *

**Okay, so, tell me what you think Castiel means! No contest or anything, just what do you think he means?**


End file.
